Hαppy Dαy
by Adkin
Summary: Sí, tenía un disfraz y lo estaba luciendo veintiún días antes de lo previsto, pero era su cumpleaños y sería feliz aunque fuera sólo con aquel detalle. Se lo había prometido a su mamá. / Leve Shonen-ai.


Nαruto Copyright © Mαsαshi Kishimoto

**|A**dv: AU / Angst / HurtComfort(?). Leve insinuación homosexual, pero se puede intrepetrar como simple ¿amistad? o algo parecido. De verdad, ésta vez juzguen ustedes ._.  
**|R**eto: Fanfic!Meme (LJ)

**!T**o: Poison_D90 (A.k.a AnneD90).

* * *

_En vísperas de tu cumpleaños y a tres horas de que termine el mío y el de Naruto._

* * *

み_One Shot_み

**Hαppy Dαy**_**  
**—Por: Adkın—_

* * *

Allí estaba Naruto en la parada de autobús, con un disfraz que tenía la intención de simular al conde Drácula, pero que bochornosamente estaba lejos de parecerlo. Tenía una sonrisa, de ésas que demostraba cuán feliz se hallaba y en sus ojos, delineados con rojo y sombreados de negro, resaltaba la chispa alegre que el día le provocaba. Entonces, en medio del infantil tarareo de una canción de cuna, el transporte escolar apareció.

Durante los veinte minutos que duró el viaje se cubrió los oídos y arrinconó su cuerpo lo más que pudo contra la ventanilla. Había esperado mucho por ése día y nada haría que se estropeara; ni los comentarios hirientes, ni las risas llenas de mofa, ni los tirones de cabello. El día de su cumpleaños estaría bien. Debía estarlo, se lo prometió a su _mamá_.

—_Bonito_ atuendo, esperpento.

—Vaya que se ha adelantado a la fecha. ¿Es que acaso no sabes que hoy es diez?

Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía.

—¡Ey, Naruto! —Evitó desviar su atención hacia la persona que lo llamaba. No sería algo bueno aunque hubieran pronunciado su nombre—. _¿Tus padres ya han hecho amistad con los gusanos del cementerio?_

El gesto próspero tembló en su faz, pero se mantuvo firme y se obligó a fijar sus orbes en sus pies, en cada paso que daba.

Había muchas cosas que Naruto no sabía, como la longitud de la Gran Muralla China o la altura del Monte Kilimanjaro, sin embargo, con un poco más de lectura podría llegar a conocer aquellas incógnitas que por el momento suponían, caso contrario ocurría con la actitud de sus compañeros. Niños con los que difícilmente había tratado y que lo atacaban con constancia. Por más preguntas que hiciera, suponía, jamás encontraría la razón de su actitud.

Sentado en el costado izquierdo del salón, hacia jirones su angustia escribiendo una breve carta, perpetuando de forma dolorosa en su rostro la mueca sonriente. Dos horas más y habría sobrevivido a un día más en ése lugar, no obstante, la profesora de turno catalogó sus fachas como inadmisibles y antes de que lo enviara a hablar con el director de la institución, se sintió mareado por las palabras mordaces y absurdas de uno de aquellos niños. Vomitó y en medio del estupor corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Lloró cuanto pudo y de rodillas cayó en medio de un charco de barro, lejos, muy lejos.

—¿Qué mal he hecho? —susurraba lo que parecía ése un lamento.

Aquel día Minato, su padre, cumplía un año de haber muerto y él celebraba su treceava primavera, tan deprimente como podría ser en una época fría y lluviosa. Un año nada más, al que se le sumaría otro y otro, y otro, y otro…

—"Queridos, mamá y papá:

Ya pasó un año y sigue doliendo igual que al principio, como cuando mamá partió, pero he sido bueno, como lo prometí. No he fallado un solo día a clases. No soy el mejor en ellas, aun así me esfuerzo mucho. Cumplo con mis deberes a diario y no he vuelto a decir malas palabras. Sé que ya no habrá ninguna mascota, pero está en pie mi palabra porque así papá me lo enseñó y quiero que estén orgullosos de mí siempre.

Mamá, si no fuera por aquella foto que un día papá me dio habría olvidado ya cómo era la forma de tu rostro y el color de tus ojos. Te extraño tanto. La vida aquí se ha hecho muy difícil desde que él no está, ya lo era desde antes de que se fuera, pero al menos tenía sus abrazos y palabras de aliento…."

Para cuando se dio cuenta, alguien más, sentado a medio metro de su atormentada figura, le acompañaba en silencio. Asustado guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras que con la mano libre arrastraba una que otra lágrima de sus mejillas.

—Mm.

—Sólo ignórame.

Se miraron un escaso momento, después Naruto comprendió que estaba ligeramente perdido. No reconocía el lugar, a simple vista parecía un parque cualquiera y más allá podía ver el inicio de un tupido bosque.

—¿Es natural el rojo? —el muchacho, que supuso era mayor que él por unos cuantos años, señaló en su propio rostro el contorno de sus ojos.

Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada. Se sentía extraño porque quería seguir huyendo, pero su cuerpo quería permanecer anclado a aquel lugar.

—Me gusta. —Sinceramente Naruto no entendió el sutil siseo, más recompuso su ensayado ademán festivo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La situación era algo rara y ¡vaya! que el cumpleañero lo notaba a pesar de su distraída personalidad.

—_Itachi._ —No tardó nada en responder.

Naruto Uzumaki repitió mentalmente el nombre y sonrió. El tal Itachi, en medio de su actitud reservada y distante, le estaba cayendo bien.

—Am…

—¿Eres el Conde? —Itachi se miraba las manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas.

—Sí, algo así. —Observó superficialmente su ropa, sin embargo, pudo detallar lo sucio que estaba. Tenía la capa negra caída de un hombro y la camisa blanca manchada de barro. Ni hablar de su pantalón y zapatos. Cómo lo dijera alguna vez su abuela en Navidad, parecía un auténtico desastre.

—Faltan algunos días —se podía apreciar que el muchacho era de pocas palabras, pero aún así parecía ligeramente interesado en mantener una conversación.

Volvieron a mirarse, Itachi con los ojos entrecerrados y Uzumaki pensativo.

—¿Para disfraces? —preguntó con un gesto risueño bailándole en la cara—. Lo sé, pero está bien hoy para mí. Es mi cumpleaños. Supongo que tengo el derecho de hacerlo. ¿No?

Recibió por respuesta un par de hombros alzados con pereza.

Itachi era bastante simple (o ésa era la impresión que se estaba formando el jovencito de cabello rubio). Y en cuanto a su aspecto pues… su cabello era negro, pero no en su totalidad porque, si la vista no le fallaba, se percibían en algunas mechas visos "azulosos". Quizá teñido, pensó. Sus ojos parecían vidrio volcánico y el resto no era importante. Aquellas cosas, al igual que su piel clara, eran lo que más resaltaba de su anatomía.

—¿Es natural el azul? —Se aventuró a preguntar después de algunos minutos en silencio. El muchacho alzó una ceja sin comprender, así que le indicó con la mirada su cabello. Itachi asintió, haciendo el intento de pararse.

—Ya es tarde. —Sacudió sus manos.

—Podrías —calló, sintiéndose intimidado por la altura de su acompañante—, ¿podrías indicarme la avenida principal?

Él lo pensó lo que parecieron eternos minutos y después le dio la espalda. Tres metros más adelante detuvo su marcha y giró levemente el rostro. Naruto entendió y le siguió unos cuantos pasos por detrás. Estaba en un suburbio cerca a su colegio, lo supo porque había pasado un par de veces por ahí y las edificaciones no eran fáciles de olvidar.

—¿Vives…?

—¡Sasuke!

Uzumaki desvió su atención hacia el costado derecho de la calle. Un grupo de personas ocupaban el espacio y lo contaminaban con el humo espeso de varios tabacos.

—Sasuke, ¿quién es la nenita?

Naruto los vio, era un panda con poca uniformidad en sus apariencias, algunos más agresivos que otros, pintas aberrantes y expresiones burlescas. Itachi caminaba como si no existiera en ése lugar más que su propia presencia. Entonces, todo el asunto era sinceramente infrecuente para el muchachito que miraba para lado y lado buscando a otra persona transitar por allí a parte de ellos. Y no había nadie.

—Uchiha, no sabíamos que te gustaban tan… pequeños. —Para sorpresa de Uzumaki, _Itachi_ contestó.

—Métete en tus asuntos.

Atrás quedaron los chiflidos del tumulto de gente bullicioso y atrevido que festejó la respuesta del muchacho. Parecían ser los amigos de ¿Itachi? Durante el trayecto Naruto no supo qué pensar. Si alguna vez sopesó la idea de llamarle por el nombre ahora quedó sepultada bajo montones de desconcierto. Y se hallaba terriblemente inseguro tanto o igual de intrigado por lo sucedido.

Al subir al autobús y ver como Itachi (o Sasuke) se alejaba, deseó volver. La verdad no sabía si realmente lo haría, pero en tal caso cuestionaría la razón que tuvo de haberle mentido. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba él nunca preguntó el suyo, ni él mismo lo mencionó. Arrugó el ceño y le halló la razón a su actitud. Sí, volvería y entonces, después de presentarse como es debido, le preguntaría de nuevo su nombre, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya alguna vez.

Sasuke le caía bien.

—_Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño Dracula…_

* * *

**!****N**otα:

__No sé si alguien quiera crucificarme por lo de arriba. Es tan extraño como yo misma, pero le he puesto mucho amor(?). De verdad, pocas veces he tenido un nudo en la garganta escribiendo algo y ésta es una de ésas veces.

**Anne**, sé que no es exactamente lo que esperabas, pero fue lo que salió entre ayer y hoy *EpicCry* Ojalá te guste ;D

Y bueno, yo me iré a terminar mi cumpleaños viendo la última película de Bruce Willis. El fin de semana me pasaré a leer qué otros regalos le hicieron a Naruto~

¡Saludiwis!

PD: Siento que he visto la luz con éste shot, pensé que ya estaba obsoleta en éste fandom y realmente la sentí cruda. Le debo mucho y me niego rotundamente a dejarlo. Bien creo que esto debo ponerlo en otro lado xD

¡Gracias por leer! (:


End file.
